Quante ore ci sono in un metro?
by NonSoCheNickMettere
Summary: Ambientato pochi giorni dopo TESB – In una situazione che sembra totalmente ingiusta e disperata, vacilla anche la fede di un apprendista Jedi, assillato da domande angosciose sul senso della vita e sulla volontà della Forza. Flusso di coscienza di Luke in seconda persona.


_**DICHIARAZIONE: **__I personaggi e l'universo di Star Wars appartengono naturalmente ai legittimi proprietari e questa storia è stata scritta solo per divertimento senza fini di lucro. Il «proverbio» di Tatooine nominato nel racconto è in realtà una libera citazione da Nietzsche. Il titolo è estratto dalla citazione di C. S. Lewis riportata in fondo al racconto._

* * *

Oggi pomeriggio hai deciso di fuggire dal tuo letto d'ospedale. Non ne puoi più delle attenzioni dei droidi, sia di quelli medici che di quelli protocollari. Non ne puoi più dei commilitoni benintenzionati che vengono «a tirati su il morale». Non ne puoi più degli ufficiali curiosi che vogliono sentire la storia del «ragazzo sopravvissuto a un duello con Vader». Soprattutto, per quanto ti dispiaccia ammetterlo, non ne puoi più delle premure di Leia.

Sei consapevole che è ingiusto nei suoi confronti, perché sta facendo di tutto per alleviare la tua permanenza in ospedale, in attesa dell'operazione per impiantarti la protesi. Ti vuole bene e probabilmente ha anche necessità di distrarsi dai propri dispiaceri, riversando attenzioni su qualcuno. Ma tu non te la senti proprio di «parlarne» o di «confidarti», né di «raccontarle» per «superare il trauma». È preoccupata per te, ma non capisce che la sua insistenza non renderà le cose più facili. Anzi. La sua sola presenza ormai t'angoscia e, ogni tanto, hai disperatamente bisogno di tempo, di silenzio, di solitudine.

Dopo aver ingannato il droide, sei riuscito a trovarti questa stanzetta vuota, che dà su un oblò grande abbastanza per poter ammirare tutta la Galassia ruotare da questi confini remoti, in cui l'ammiraglio Ackbar ha deciso di nascondere la flotta alleata. Ti sei accomodato sul pavimento, con la parete dietro a farti da schienale, e ora ammiri questo spettacolo.

Sembra così pacifica la spirale di stelle nella sua rotazione. Non si potrebbe indovinare da qui l'oppressione dell'Impero e la guerra. Eppure, quanti miliardi di drammi, grandi e piccoli, si stanno consumando in questo preciso momento nei pianeti nascosti tra la luce stellare? Quanti miliardi di vite stanno nascendo e quante stanno morendo? Quante storie, quante vicende si stanno verificando, tutte importanti per i loro protagonisti, ma allo stesso tempo tutte insignificanti per il moto eterno della Galassia?

Anche i tuoi problemi si ridimensionano fino a sparire. Davanti all'infinito tu non sei nulla, né in spazio né in tempo. E se tu non sei nulla, anche i tuoi problemi, le tue lotte e le tue angosce non sono nulla. Anche solo per questo motivo, non distoglieresti mai lo sguardo. Ma c'è di più, molto di più. La Galassia è spaventosamente grandiosa da osservare. La mente di un uomo non può che esserne annichilita.

Più di una volta, il maestro Yoda t'ha sollecitato a meditare davanti a ogni spettacolo della natura, per imparare a contemplare la maestà della Forza che le dà vita e la tiene unita. T'ha insegnato come fare, tu hai eseguito ed è stato bello immergerti in quelle profondità. Eppure, non hai più meditato da quando hai lasciato Dagobah. Sai che dovresti e ti senti mancante. In questo momento, sarebbe anche la cura migliore per le tue ferite, sia fisiche che emotive. Oltre che mancante, sei probabilmente anche un po' sciocco.

Quando eri a Dagobah ti sembrava facile pensare all'immensità della Forza e contemplarla. Ora però è diverso. Ora ti senti senza energie e troppo sporco per una meditazione. Desidereresti quasi che fosse la Forza a toccarti per prima e t'obbligasse a sentirla contro la tua scarsa volontà. Eppure sai che non funziona così. La Forza è potente, ma discreta: non s'impone, perché aspetta di essere contattata. Non potrebbe che essere così: anche solo un fiotto della sua potenza, in un fragile animo non predisposto a riceverla, probabilmente annienterebbe la mente della sfortunata creatura.

Spostare un oggetto è relativamente semplice, anche per te che non sei certo un maestro. È come prendere «in prestito» di straforo un infinitesimale pezzetto di quell'energia per un proprio piccolo scopo. Ma toccare la Forza per contemplarla è un'altra cosa. L'idea di poterne ammirare la piena potenza è per la mente come la pretesa di fissare i soli di Tatooine per gli occhi: non se ne può uscire indenni.

Tuttavia, se vuoi essere pienamente onesto con te stesso, devi ammettere che questa è solo una ragione della tua riluttanza a meditare negli ultimi giorni. Ce n'è anche un'altra, di cui non vai molto orgoglioso: sei ormai consapevole che è impossibile meditare senza esser pronti ad accettare completamente tutto ciò che la Forza rivelerà, compresa l'eventuale visione del tuo futuro. Ti vergogni di questa motivazione, perché ti rendi conto di quanto sia stupida. Sai bene che non potrai sfuggire in alcun modo a ciò che è stato predeterminato e, volente o nolente, la Forza ti sospingerà comunque al tuo destino. Puoi solo scegliere se andarci di buon grado per la strada maestra o esservi trascinato a sferzate per vie impervie, come un stupido dewback testardo. Il buon senso ti dice che devi meditare, cercando nella Forza la sua volontà, per adempierla in modo libero. Ma tu non riesci più abbandonarti del tutto fiduciosamente alle vie della Forza, ora che in quel destino hai trovato Vader.

Avresti fatto meglio a continuare a concentrarti sulla visione della Galassia, perché il pensiero, appena sfiorato, dell'uomo mascherato ti fa dimenticare immediatamente i massimi sistemi e ti riporta alle tue miserie molto attuali. Appoggi la testa indietro, sulla fredda parete metallica alle tue spalle, e il viso ti si contrae in una smorfia: il moncherino inizia a prudere di nuovo. Con la mano che t'è rimasta, sfreghi con delicatezza sulle bende. Vieni ripagato da un inteso bruciore, che ti fa pentire immediatamente di non aver sopportato il prurito. Chiudi gli occhi al dolore crescente e il suo culmine ti toglie il respiro. Poi, finalmente inizia a scemare nel costante fastidio di questi giorni e riesci di nuovo a prendere fiato.

Non vedi l'ora che l'operazione ti liberi da questo tormento. Non vedi l'ora di fare una doccia. Non vedi l'ora di poterti vestire in autonomia. Non vedi l'ora di poter tornare alle tue attività quotidiane. Non vedi l'ora di aver qualche compito con cui distrarti un po' dai tuoi pensieri. Non vedi l'ora di toccare i comandi di un X-Wing. Non vedi l'ora di provare di nuovo la libertà del volo.

«Ancora qualche giorno, signore», ti ha detto di nuovo il medico stamattina. «Quanti non è possibile dirlo. Lo so che l'ho detto anche ieri, ma dobbiamo vedere i progressi di giorno in giorno. Queste cose sono così: deve avere pazienza»

La pazienza non è mai stata la tua qualità migliore.

Chini il capo per guardare il moncherino e delicatamente l'appoggi al petto, iniziando a massaggiare con l'altra mano ciò che rimane dell'avambraccio. Non devi pensarci, perché più ci pensi più ti prude e ti brucia. Ma più pensi che non devi pensarci, più in realtà ci pensi e l'idea di anche solo un'altra ora in queste condizioni diventa un'agonia.

«Imparerà la pazienza», ha profetizzato Ben.

Sì, l'imparerai alla maniera di uno stupido dewback testardo! L'accenno di un mesto sorriso autoironico t'increspa le labbra.

«Pazienza! Porta pazienza! Devi imparare a essere paziente! Non hai pazienza!» Quante volte hai sentito questa predica nella tua vita? Dalla zia Beru, dallo zio Owen, dall'insegnante elementare della piccola comunità di Anchorhead, da Ben, dal maestro Yoda,... persino il generale Rieekan te l'ha detto una volta, tra il serio e il faceto. Te lo sei sentito dire così tante volte che era quasi diventato un rumore di sottofondo, a cui non prestare attenzione.

Ora, però, stai imparando. Volente o nolente. Ma la lezione è terribile.

Chiudi gli occhi, smetti di accarezzarti il braccio e con la punta delle dita raccogli tra le ciglia una lacrima, che minaccia di scendere. Poi, ti passi la mano nei capelli, sospirando.

Oh, Forza! Perché questo tormento senza fine? Perché non hai modo di porre fine a ciò che sei? Non una mano, ma la metà di te stesso dovrebbe essere recisa e gettata via, affinché tu possa smettere di essere il figlio di Vader.

Perché è successo? È stato tutto un caso? Oppure era già tutto prestabilito e non avresti potuto fare nulla per evitarlo? Oppure, al contrario, sono state le tue decisioni a determinare gli avvenimenti? E se così fosse, cosa hai fatto di tanto malvagio per meritarti tutto questo?

Può essere una colpa aver voluto salvare i tuoi amici? Hai abbandonato l'addestramento contro il parere dei tuoi maestri, ti sussurra una vocina. Ma come ha potuto la Forza metterti davanti a questo dilemma: i tuoi amici o il tuo addestramento? Amore o dovere? Era una trappola in cui non poteva esserci la risposta giusta: avresti sbagliato comunque.

Perché proprio a te?

Cerchi una risposta che non trovi, ma ecco s'affaccia un'altra domanda: perché non ti sarebbe dovuto succedere? A chi non è mai capitata in passato (o non capiterà in futuro) una qualche disgrazia? Per il solo il motivo d'essere venuta all'esistenza, ogni creatura è destinata a morire. La vita porta la tragedia come corollario. Per quale motivo ti sei illuso di esserne esente?

Vorresti obbiettare: perché proprio _questa_ tragedia? Tuttavia, pensandoci a modo, convieni che non è una domanda troppo sensata. È vero che ci sono tanti tipi di tragedie: quelle leggere e quelle immani, quelle naturali e quelle provocate da altri esseri senzienti, quelle che ci aspettavamo e quelle che ci colgono di sorpresa. Ma ha davvero senso stilare la «scala delle disgrazie» e mettersi a recriminare: «Preferirei questa» o «Preferirei quella»? La verità è che nessuno vorrebbe mai sperimentare alcuna disgrazia nella propria vita.

Ma allora, perché la Forza produce la vita, se poi la distrugge? Oppure è, per così dire, una Forza «a metà servizio»: sa produrre la vita, ma non mantenerla?

Tu, però, sei consapevole che la vita non finisce mai realmente. Tu hai visto lo spirito di Ben. Sei sicuro di non aver sognato. Sei certo che fosse lui. Tuttavia era una visione sfocata che non spiegava molto su cosa ci sia oltre la soglia. Era sufficiente per sperare, ma non abbastanza per comprendere. E, soprattutto, non ti ha tolto la paura di morire.

Hai provato tante volte la paura di morire durante la guerra, ma non c'era mai stato prima di Bespin un momento in cui hai pensato che saresti _certamente_ morto. Durante le battaglie aeree o terrestri (e persino nella grotta di Hoth), sei sempre stato sostenuto dalla speranza di essere più rapido e fortunato del tuo avversario ed eri troppo impegnato per poterti preoccupare della morte. Se fosse sopraggiunto il colpo fatale, probabilmente non avresti avuto neanche il tempo di rendertene conto.

Ma quando ti sei ritrovato in caduta libera nel pozzo di Bespin, eri assolutamente convinto che saresti morto di lì a pochi secondi. Un turbinio di domande si sono affollate, confuse nella concitazione del momento, eppure così angosciosamente chiare nella loro sostanza, anche se non nella formulazione razionale: «Quanto sarà doloroso il processo di danneggiamento del corpo? Sentirò lo spirito distaccarsi? Mi sveglierò da qualche parte oppure è la fine di tutto?» Sì, ti eri domandato anche quello, nonostante la visione dello spirito di Ben.

La paura di morire passerà, progredendo nell'addestramento, oppure è intrinseca alla natura umana e non potrai mai sradicarla del tutto? Forse è solo colpa tua e della tua pigrizia: se meditassi tutti i giorni, l'abitudine continua alla Forza ti farebbe desiderare di fonderti in essa.

Le viscere ti fremono. Ti chiedi se la costante sensazione di paura in cui vivi negli ultimi giorni ti lascerà mai.

Tutti quelli che ti circondano ti spaventano. Temi che scoprano in qualche modo il tuo segreto inconfessabile. Cosa farebbe l'Alleanza con il figlio di Vader? Una barriera di sospetto s'è innalzata tra te e il resto dell'universo e vedi minacce in ogni angolo: tutte le volte che incroci uno sguardo, ti chiedi s'è sospettoso; tutte le volte che senti un bisbiglio, ti chiedi se parli di te. Apparentemente i tuoi rapporti con gli altri sono normali, ma ti senti completamente isolato in mezzo ai tuoi più cari amici. Persino con Leia non sei più a tuo agio del tutto. Ti sembra di essere il portatore di un difetto intrinseco. Anzi, _sei_ il portatore di un difetto intrinseco: metà del tuo essere è inquinato da una fonte velenosa.

E mentre tu fuggi anche dalle ombre, ironicamente la tua fama d'eroe cresce: hai affrontato Vader in duello, riportandone solo (!) l'amputazione della mano. I commilitoni t'ammirano, i leader dell'Alleanza nutrono ambizioni per il loro «nuovo Jedi». Tu sai di non meritare né ammirazione né ambizioni. Tu sai perché sei vivo e non è una ragione di cui vai orgoglioso. Cosa sarà di tutte le speranze che vengono irragionevolmente gettate sulle tue spalle, quando la verità verrà a galla? Cosa accadrà, quando si saprà che sei il figlio dell'uomo che tutta la Galassia teme?

Che tu stesso temi più di ogni altra cosa. Hai il terrore che Vader continuerà a braccarti per tutta la vita, che non avrai più requie, trovandoti costantemente nel suo mirino. Ma se proprio vuoi essere onesto, devi ammettere che forse hai molto più terrore che ciò non accada. Nascosta tra le pieghe più recondite dell'anima, l'idea che tuo padre non ti reputi degno del suo interesse ti fa impazzire. Hai paura d'essere abbandonato da lui per la seconda volta nella tua vita, ora che hai respinto la sua offerta a Bespin. Ma cos'altro avresti potuto fare? Saresti disposto a molto per conoscerlo (e avere delle risposte). Ma non ti puoi dannare l'anima per lui, rinnegando la vera essenza della Forza.

Questo ti farebbe anche onore, se non fosse che in questo momento, in realtà, hai anche paura della Forza stessa e di scoprire ciò che ha in serbo per te. L'affermazione di Ben che il caso non esiste e che tutto avviene per uno scopo non ti sembra più così consolante. Anzi, ti sembra terribile. «Ciò che non uccide, fortifica», si dice a Tatooine. Ma tu adesso sei più fragile: una parte di te stesso è andata in frantumi per sempre e hai il terrore di scoprire cos'altro ha deciso di riservarti la Forza. Oppure hai ormai toccato il fondo e adesso puoi solo risalire?

Eppure «sei stato fortunato». Te lo ripetono tutti in questi giorni: sei sopravvissuto a un duello con Vader, hai afferrato al volo un'antenna durante la caduta libera, il Millenium Falcon è tornato indietro in tempo, l'iperguida è stata riparata per un soffio… Tutti _segni_ del destino, dicono gli amici. Ma tu pensi amaramente che forse sono tutti _scherzi_ del destino: saresti dovuto morire a Bespin, insieme a quel pezzo del tuo _io_ che se n'è andato per sempre. Ma non sei stato tu ad aggrapparti strenuamente all'antenna? Non sei stato tu a invocare aiuto, invece di lasciarti andare definitivamente?

Hai avuto paura della morte a Bespin. Ora hai paura della vita.

Non sai neanche come farai a tornare da Yoda. Come gli racconterai che non riesci più a meditare? E cosa ti potrà mai rispondere il tuo maestro, a cui hai disobbedito? Te l'aveva detto di non interrompere l'addestramento e adesso tu ti vergogni all'idea di presentarti a lui in questo stato. Vorresti tornare a Dagobah dopo essere riuscito a tornare almeno un po' in te stesso, anche se in questo momento dubiti che ciò accadrà mai.

Scuoti la testa, sorridendo amaramente.

Ti sembra proprio di essere tornato bambino: dopo che l'avevi combinata grossa e lo zio te le aveva suonate per bene, ti rifugiavi sempre in un angolino solitario. Sparivi e, in attesa che la vergogna per la tua disobbedienza svanisse, mettevi ordine ai tuoi sentimenti confusi.

Cercavi di superare il senso d'impotenza per una disgrazia che sembrava essersi abbattuta su di te d'improvviso. Non importava se eri stato avvisato una, due, tre (…mille!) volte che ti stavi comportando male. Quando alla fine arrivavano le conseguenze, ti sembrava sempre che fosse un'evenienza estemporanea, senza veri rapporti di causa ed effetto. Rimanevi anzi incredulo di come la persona, che normalmente ti nutriva, cresceva e proteggeva, sembrava trasformarsi per pochi minuti in qualcun altro. Perciò, ti arrabbiavi per quella che a te pareva sempre una punizione, se non proprio ingiusta, almeno spropositata alle tue colpe. E finivi per fantasticare che tuo padre sarebbe stato molto più comprensivo e indulgente. Ma per quale motivo nell'universo ciò avrebbe dovuto essere vero? Allora non ti ponevi semplicemente la domanda e adesso riconosci che non v'era un perché. La dura realtà ti sta insegnando a discernere tra ragione e desiderio.

Ti tocchi lo zigomo ancora livido.

Quante volte sei stato preso a schiaffi per non aver obbedito? «Ragazzino ribelle!», ti urlava lo zio tra una sberla e l'altra. «Imparerai a fare come ti dico?!»

_Ribelle!_

Puoi sempre provare a metterla così: in un certo senso, a Bespin sei stato soltanto picchiato molto più forte, a causa di una ribellione molto maggiore. In fondo, non è tutto meno terribile, se la pensi in questo modo? Dopotutto, tuo padre (deglutisci per sciogliere il groppo in gola) non ha tentato di ucciderti, t'ha solo rifilato la lezione che riteneva necessaria per portarti dalla sua parte…

Un'idea stupida inizia a formarsi vagamente nella tua testa.

Un'idea _troppo_ stupida: i Sith non vanno in giro per la Galassia a cercare la prole perduta, ma tentano i potenziali apprendisti; i Sith non risparmiano la vita ai propri figlioli, ma falliscono nell'uccidere i Jedi. Cerchi d'accantonare l'idea stupida, però è molto più difficile di quello che t'aspetteresti e hai il vago sospetto che l'hai zittita solo momentaneamente. Ciò t'irrita, perché vorresti che sparisse, come se non l'avessi mai pensata.

Guardi di nuovo al tuo moncherino con un vago senso di nausea. Non ti ci sei ancora abituato e chissà se ti ci abituerai mai fino in fondo, quando avrai la protesi. Se hai avuto un attimo di confusione sulle ragioni reali di Vader, ora lo respingi con rabbia: non sei solo stato _picchiato_ (selvaggiamente), sei stato anche _menomato_. È ben diverso.

Ma dov'era la Forza, quando tu, percorso da un'agonia insostenibile, vedevi la tua mano staccarsi da te per sempre? Non era forse con tuo padre? Hai sentito il suo potere durante il duello e non puoi certo negare che la Forza sia stata più generosa con lui che con te. La Forza sta dalla sua parte? Ha permesso tutto questo perché vuole che tu passi al Lato Oscuro? No, non puoi crederlo per davvero. Per quanto sei confuso e avvilito, anche se non riesci più a meditare come prima, in fondo alla tua anima sai che la volontà della Forza sospinge al bene. Che tu ora non sappia cosa sia questo bene, non significa che non esista più. Vuol solo dire che non riesci più a metterlo a fuoco a causa del tuo dolore insopportabile.

«Insopportabile»: hai sentito usare questa parola tante volte. Tra le lacrime di chi si confidava con te, hai sentito definire _insopportabili_ lutti, ferimenti, torture.

E ora tocca a te. È stato _insopportabile_ il momento della tua menomazione. È stata _insopportabile_ la paura della morte durante la tua caduta. È _insopportabile_ l'idea che Vader sia tuo padre.

Ma inizi a chiederti se questa parola abbia davvero senso. Essa, infatti, presuppone da parte nostra una qualche _attività_, che siamo in grado o meno di compiere. Le categorie di «sopportabile» e «insopportabile» richiedono che noi siamo il soggetto della situazione. Eppure, in realtà, il protagonista è il dolore che ci consuma e noi siamo solo l'oggetto passivo della _sua_ attività. Quando diciamo che «una situazione è insopportabile» stiamo semplicemente affermando il nostro terrore a scoprirci violati, non più padroni di noi stessi, in totale balia degli eventi. È umano e comprensibile che ciò avvenga per le persone comuni, ma ti chiedi se questo valga anche per un Jedi. Questi non dovrebbe sapere che ogni evento è preordinato nella Forza? Non dovrebbe vivere nella fiducia incrollabile della bontà e dello scopo di ogni via che essa predispone, anche di quella che lui stesso può solo subire?

Credi tu a questo? E allora perché non riesci ad accettare quanto ti è successo? Sei colpevole ora di mancanza di fede nella Forza o eri colpevole prima d'ingenuità, quando pensavi che essa disponesse al meglio la tua vita?

Forse non sei adatto a essere Jedi, perché non riesci neanche più a vedere la base su cui dovresti costruire la tua esistenza. Forse dovresti lasciar perdere tutto, riprendere il servizio regolare nel tuo squadrone e dimenticare Dagobah. L'idea è allettante e non è la prima volta che ci pensi.

Ma sai anche che è irrealistica. Hai toccato la Forza, l'hai sentita fluire, hai meditato sulla sua grandezza, hai saggiato la bontà delle sue vie. In fondo alla tua anima, sai che non c'è il rammarico per aver sperimentato quell'esplorazione gioiosa, semmai la delusione di non riuscire a farlo ora. Adesso puoi solo andare avanti, volente o nolente, perché non puoi rimanere fermo in questo tormento e sai che non c'è una via per tornare indietro: le esperienze già fatte nella Forza t'hanno cambiato per sempre e tu non puoi essere più come prima. Se non eri in grado di portare a termine l'addestramento, non avresti dovuto neanche iniziarlo; avresti dovuto accontentarti di rimanere quel che eri. Eppure non senti d'aver mai avuto una vera scelta. Sei nato con il dono di sentire la Forza, non l'hai scelto tu. È lei che ha scelto te. E finora questo ti aveva riempito di gioia e d'orgoglio. Però non avevi capito sul serio che, quando lei ti sceglie, le responsabilità non diminuiscono, anzi aumentano.

L'inconfessabile rancore che provi ora verso la Forza, per un destino che ritieni ingiusto, presuppone già di per sé che tu consideri giuste e buone le sue vie. Se la Forza non esistesse, come faresti a prendertela con lei? Se non pensassi che le sue vie sono sempre buone, che senso avrebbe recriminare perché il tuo destino ti sembra cattivo?

Eppure, così ti trovi in un vicolo cieco logico. Se la Forza esiste, se le sue vie sono sempre giuste, allora è buono e giusto che tu sia il figlio di un mostro e sia stato menomato da lui. Però questa conclusione è inaccettabile. Oppure è soltanto inaccettabile _per te_? Se non fosse inaccettabile in senso assoluto, ma solo _per te_, allora vorrebbe dire che tu sei semplicemente _ribelle_ alle vie della Forza e la lezione che hai ricevuto sarebbe giusta, allo stesso modo in cui erano di solito ben meritate le sberle che ti rifilava tuo zio e solo il tuo orgoglio di bambino capriccioso non ti permetteva di ammetterlo.

Ma nemmeno questa conclusione ha senso: fino a Bespin, non avevi mai pensato che le vie della Forza potessero non essere buone. La giustizia richiede che sia la ribellione a causare la punizione: se avviene il contrario, che logica c'è? Oppure la Forza, che controlla ogni cosa, conoscendo già ciò che s'annidava nel tuo cuore, t'ha messo in una situazione incomprensibile, affinché la tua ribellione si manifestasse e tu potessi riconoscerla?

Allora, la Forza t'avrebbe messo alla prova, sapendo che non l'avresti superata, affinché tu possa ora confessare la tua mancanza di fede. E quindi? Adesso si suppone che tu sia purificato da questa colpa. Però, come puoi farcela ora che traballi, se non ci sei riuscito prima che ti sembrava d'avere una fede più salda? Una fede fragile, ma sincera può riuscire dove una forte, ma ipocrita ha fallito?

Troverai le risposte in futuro oppure è bene per te non poter comprendere alcuni misteri di questa vita?

* * *

_«Può un mortale fare domande che Dio trova senza risposta? Facilissimo, direi. Ogni domanda senza senso non ha risposta. Quante ore ci sono in un metro? Giallo è quadrato o rotondo? È probabile che buona parte dei nostri interrogativi – buona parte delle nostre grandi questioni teologiche e metafisiche – siano domande di questo genere»_

(C. S. Lewis, _Diario di un dolore_)


End file.
